


A Piece of Peace

by ShioriTs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Levi Song Fest 2016, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriTs/pseuds/ShioriTs
Summary: Levi masih menyimpannya dengan rapi, surat-surat dari Petra. Meskipun kehidupan mereka kini berubah drastis. Gadis itu masih sempat menghiburnya. AU. Levi Song Fest 2016. Day 6. Rivetra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama
> 
> didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016
> 
> Day #6 - Where is The Love (c) Black Eyed Peas

Saya sedang menyortir surat-surat masuk ketika perintah itu datang. Sehingga saya harus bergegas dan mengecek hal tersebut ke atasan, meninggalkan tumpukan rapi  surat-surat di meja, lalu menyelipkan pisau _swiss_ di balik lipatan rompi. Adalah Eren yang barusan mengantarkan pesan itu dengan raut antara ingin tahu dan memelas. Perpaduan yang mengesalkan itu selalu cocok dengannya. Jadi, saya terbiasa mengacuhkannya.

Ini di Pentagon. Bangunan ini selalu sibuk oleh tetek bengek pemerintahan maupun sipil demi terlaksananya kehidupan bermasyarakat yang damai sesuai dengan keinginan bersama.

Beberapa orang menyapa. Saya cuma mengangguk sedikit. Mereka bawahan-bawahan saya. Di sini saya memang punya jabatan cukup tinggi yang diusahakan sedikit demi sedikit lewat keringat dan luasnya koneksi.

Namun, rupanya itu tak selalu terjadi.

Pintu terbuka sedikit menampilkan Hange yang menggantikan kepemimpinan Kolonel Erwin yang meninggal dalam bertugas.

Firasat saya berkata bahwa panggilan Hange berhubungan dengan hal itu. Terkadang rotasi-rotasi dilakukan pada jabatan semacam ini. Sebab kebutuhan akan hal lain lebih mendesak.

“Kau akan mengikuti pelatihan Kadet di Fort Knox mulai bulan depan.”

Hange berbicara cepat mengenai berbagai hal. Kadang berhubungan, kadang tidak, seolah menghibur saya yang sebentar lagi berganti jabatan dan memulai kehidupan yang lebih keras.

“Mungkin nanti kau bisa bertemu Petra,” kelakar Hange tiba-tiba.

Saya kemudian termangu, teringat oleh Petra, kekasih saya. Pagi ini saya tidak melihatnya.

/phi/

Sudah hampir dua tahun, saya bertengkar dengan Petra. Sebenarnya, saya tidak tahu apakah kami masih bertengkar atau tidak. Petra bagai ditelan bumi, tetapi kabarnya selalu datang lewat sepucuk surat menyambangi kotak pos di depan. Tidak tentu waktunya. Kadang sebulan sekali, kadang dua bulan sekali, malah kadang bisa lama sekali.

Saya mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat Petra marah besar. Dia yang biasanya bersemangat dan banyak bicara mendadak menjadi pendiam serta kerap melamun. Permintaannya tidak saya turuti.

“Kau sudah tidak mencintai saya?”

Pertanyaan saya waktu itu kemudian melukai kami berdua.

“Saya akan mencari jawabannya, _Sir._ Mereka membutuhkan saya, mereka membutuhkan Anda. Tapi, Anda tidak bisa pergi, jadi biarkan saya yang melaksanakan kewajiban ini.” Pandangan Petra sendu meski ada getaran keraguan di baliknya, suara gadis itu bulat. “Tolong beri saya waktu.”

Jendela apartemen mulai berdebu meski baru tiga hari saya tidak membersihkannya. Dan mungkin akan terus berdebu sampai nanti. Tinggal menghitung hari hingga saya juga pergi meninggalkan apartemen ini.

Saya yakin Petra sudah tidak mencintai saya. Nyatanya, surat-surat itu kemudian berdatangan beberapa minggu setelah keberangkatannya.

/phi/

Petralah yang membuka suratnya dengan permintaan maaf. Bukan sebab kepergiannya yang tanpa pamit atau pertengkaran kami waktu itu. Ia bilang mulai merokok lagi.

Tanpa sadar jemari saya meremas ujung surat. Butuh waktu setahun agar gadis itu berhenti merokok. Tentu dengan dorongan tak henti dari saya. Sedikit pelukan dan kecupan menggantikan rasa tenang dan kecanduan dari racun kokain. Saya membenci bila bau bibirnya serupa corong kereta api berpolusi.

Bila di sana begitu susah. Kehidupan saya sekarang juga tidak kalah susahnya. Adaptasi kehidupan Pentagon ke Fort Knox harus dijalani dengan sigap. Pantalon dan dasi yang biasanya terpakai rapi digantikan oleh seragam dan sepatu lars. Beberapa kali tangan mencengkeram kerah demi meloloskan keringat akibat hawa panas dalam barak. Saya bukan lagi manajer di Departemen Kebijakan Luar Negeri. Sekarang, saya seorang Kadet.

Harusnya Petra pulang segera agar saya bisa membersihkan apartemen untuknya.

Matahari Kentucky menghunjam tanpa ampun. Saya mulai merindukan Petra, juga bau tubuhnya yang membara.

Petra masih belum mengatakan di akhir suratnya, bahwa dia mencintai saya.

/phi/

Tidak semua orang itu baik. Juga para serdadu yang telah berlatih militansi juga bersumpah setia demi tanah air dan negara. Mereka masing-masing punya ego pribadi kelak disesuaikan mengikuti tempat mereka mengabdi.

Kita semua mempertahankan idealisme diri sendiri. Ada yang memaksakan idealismenya pada orang lain ada yang tak acuh pada sekeliling. Petra dengan paham kemanusiannya dan saya penikmat rutinitas kebersihan. Kami masih bisa bersatu dan bertukar pikiran.

Di salah satu surat, terselip sebuah foto Petra mengenakan sweater pink pemberian salah seorang pengungsi. Gadis itu memang berbeda dengan saya. Ia mudah sekali mengambil hati orang lain—siapa saja, termasuk saya—tanpa maksud tertentu.

“ _Sir_ , sekali-kali coba Anda ikut saya pergi keluar kantor.” Suatu kali ia mengajak saya kencan.

Setelah menyetujuinya, dia akan membiarkan saya berbicara lebih banyak. Seringkali kami hanya saling menggenggam keheningan satu sama lain tanpa berusaha mengusiknya dengan argumen tak perlu. Kedamaian yang kami miliki, berjalan terlalu lama, ternyata menggelisahkan Petra.

“Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk orang-orang yang tidak punya kedamaian itu?”

Mengumpulkan berbagai brosur dan berita di internet, saya membantu Petra sedikit memenuhi panggilan jiwanya. Sedangkan panggilan jiwa saya sudah cukup dengan memastikan tugas-tugas saya terselesaikan dengan sempurna, termasuk mencukupi separuh garis bibir Petra yang kian meredup.

Surat-surat Petra seperti tidak pernah habis.

Cerita menegangkan sampai pada permainan bola di lapangan yang hampir terbelah. Tawa ceria tetap menghiasi wajah anak-anak di sana, juga Petra yang kerap kali membawakan soda dan permen. Saya tahu, setelah mereka pergi pasti air mata Petra jatuh.

Bahasa dalam surat Petra kian lama kian getir dengan sarkasme yang lucu namun menyayat bak sembilu.

Gadis itu masih sempat menghibur saya di tengah rutinitas keras yang kami jalani.

Segelas jus menjadi makanan mewah di barak. Lagi-lagi saya teringat Petra sebab itu salah satu favoritnya. Di hari Minggu seperti ini ia suka sekali membikin kudapan sehat. Untuk diet seimbang.

Hari ini makanan tidak terlalu penting dibanding tugas-tugas yang menuntut kemanusiaan.

Di tengah-tengah waktu senggang yang sempit saya mulai mengambil pena dan kertas. Ditemani kotak persegi empat berpendar buram menampakkan berita seorang remaja yang dibakar hidup-hidup di tanah yang diperebutkan oleh penguasa yang mendominasi. Wanita-wanita diperkosa. Bongkahan-bongkahan bekas dinding menjadi rumah mereka. Itu semua terjadi di tempat Petra berada kini.

Kertas berisi tulisan tangan saya mengambang. Ke mana harus kubalas suratmu, _gadisku_?

Saya tidak tahu apakah saya masih menganggap kami bertengkar atau tidak.

/phi/

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, mengabarkan bahwa saya harus pergi. Setelah menyambar jas dan mengenakan sepatu lapangan, saya bergegas menuju tempat yang familiar. Sudah lama saya tidak pulang ke apartemen, membaui udaranya yang lembab dan mulai apak. Sepertinya setelah ini saya harus kerja bakti seorang diri.

Bulan ini saya mendapat cuti seminggu. Kotak pos di depan setengah terisi. Saya tidak perlu membacanya sebab sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman pengirimnya. Kabar itu datang mendadak seperti petir di tengah badai. Saya diam-diam merapal kata-kata setelah sekian lama.

Rumah Petra ramai.

Ibunya menghambur ke arah saya sambil melolong, “Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya? Bukankah kau juga seorang prajurit?”

Jantung saya berdegup keras-keras sampai terasa nyeri. Perlahan saya melepaskannya, membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan lalu berjalan tegap ke depan.

Di atas meja, terbaring sebuah peti kayu besar berukir. Di dalamnya ada kamera penuh dengan bercak darah dan lumpur kehitaman. Petra sedang memeluknya sementara dia sendiri tampak tak berdaya. Tubuhnya yang terbujur lurus retak separuh digilas buldozer.

“Inikah kedamaian yang digadang-gadangkan serikat bangsa-bangsa?” Pandangan saya mulai nanar.

Saya ingin memeluknya, mengklaim senyum di bibirnya, tapi Petra sudah mengucapkan salam terakhirnya—sebagai jawaban untuk saya waktu itu.

_I always love you, Sir._

Kepalan tangan saya mengerat, ingin sekali pergi untuk mencabik-cabik sesuatu yang telah merenggut Petra. Namun, saya masihlah seorang kadet.

**26.12.2016**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N—Alhamdulillaah, akhirnya lunas juga. Panitia, mohon maaf sekali saya posting duluan. Soalnya lagi tidak memungkinan bisa buka-buka laptop empat hari terakhir. Semoga karya saya diterima. (edited later)
> 
> Reference and inspired by: “From military policy to reality” (by Nathan Williams, Harvard Gazette) and “Rachel Corrie: Detailed eyewitness account, remembrance, and thoughts about the future” (by Joseph Smith, The Electronic Intifada Rafah).
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti ;;;_;;;
> 
> Happy LeviFest,  
> Phi


End file.
